


What Strange Creatures Brothers Are

by shinealightonme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, meddling in other people's life decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: "You can't bully me into getting married," Ronan says.





	What Strange Creatures Brothers Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr who wanted to see Matthew bugging Ronan to get married so Adam would be his brother.
> 
> This got. So far away from me. It was going to be three sentences, I swear.

"Please?" Matthew whines.

"You can't bully me into getting married," Ronan says.

"Of course he can," Declan says. "You've been living in sin for years, someone in your family has to guilt you to the altar, it's practically a tradition."

"You wanna try?" Ronan glares at him.

"I meant someone who cares."

"Please?" Matthew asks again. "I want to have a brother!"

"You have a brother," Ronan says. "You have two brothers. That's more than most people have."

"Or want," Declan mutters.

"But Parrish is so cool!"

"Cooler than _me_?" On the one hand, Ronan fucking loves it when people compliment Adam. On the other hand, _how dare he_. His own flesh and blood.

"If I say _yes_," Matthew asks, in what he thinks is a very cunning way, "will you get married?"

"Yeah, but first I'll disown you."

Matthew gasps in horror. "But then I'll never be an uncle!"

"Now I think _I'm_ insulted," Declan says, while Ronan chokes.

"I want a baby to play with," Matthew says. "And buy little shoes and hats and onesies. Baby clothes are really cute."

"You're a baby," Ronan snaps at him. "Buy yourself a onesie."

"Pleeeeease?" He really just has that one negotiating tactic, huh.

"You can't bully me into having kids!"

Declan looks at Ronan with something that might, horrifyingly, be pity. "It's like you don't even know what families are."

-

Adam is reading in bed when Ronan comes home. He collapses on top of the bed and buries his face in Adam's stomach. Adam rests a hand on the back of his head and rubs idle circles against his scalp.

"Between zero to a thousand, how many kids do you want to have?"

Adam's hand freezes in place. He's not breathing, either, but that could be because Ronan's head is sitting like a brick on top of his gut. But he keeps not breathing and he keeps not moving, not until Ronan turns his face up to him.

Adam clears his throat but still can't hit the casual tone he's going for. "Your scale needs to be drastically adjusted. Four would be pushing it as an upper limit."

"What about a lower limit?"

He hesitates; not searching for the answer, but searching for a way to say the answer he already has.

Ronan thinks _please, please, please_; he has no better strategy than that.

Adam says, "one."

"Oh, thank fuck." Ronan presses his face against Adam's stomach again. "I already promised Matthew he could be godfather."

"Are you trying to make Gansey cry? He's been sending me links about family leave and Montessori schools for months now."

"Gansey is banned from godfatherhood, we're not naming our kids all Owain."

Ronan feels the deep unsteady way that Adam breathes in before he says, "he wouldn't get any say in the names if we adopt."

He gropes around the bed blindly until he finds Adam's hand and laces their fingers together. "Is that what you want to do?"

"There's no guarantee we could. From what I've heard, it's a long process, if it even works out at all."

"What you've heard, huh."

Adam squeezes his hand, _way_ too fucking tight. "I've maybe thought about this before."

"If it takes forever that just means we have time to get married first." He can hear Adam breathe out, not quite a laugh, but he doesn't look up until Adam does it again. "What, has Gansey been dropping hints about that, too? Him and Matthew should just talk to each other about this shit and cut us out of the process entirely."

"Henry, actually. He's sent me every _His and His_ Pinterest board ever made."

"Sweet." Ronan relaxes back onto his boyfriend. His husband? The future father of his children. "So the wedding planning is done already."

Adam starts petting his head again. "I can't help but feel like this whole conversation should have been a bigger deal. It's not going to make much of a story."

"If all our fucking friends and brothers didn't want boring stories they could have minded their own business."

"You just said Matthew is my brother," Adam says, soft.

"Duh. He's always been your brother."

"Maybe if you told him that he would have been less wedding crazy." Adam freezes again, just for a moment this time. "Or was that the idea?"

"I was gonna ask you anyway," Ronan mutters. "I didn't _need_ him to push me into it."

"Uh-huh."

"It was just easier if someone else cared about it."

"What, I didn't count?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted to."

He can't see Adam, but he can hear him smile. "Yes, you were."

Ronan shuts his eyes. Adam can't see him, either; he doesn't need to. "Yeah. I was."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, you can [reblog it on tumblr!](https://toast-the-unknowing.tumblr.com/post/187020613455/matthew-1000-bugs-ronan-about-getting-married)


End file.
